Lean on Me
by Eastern Bully
Summary: Lai Guanlin/Park Jihoon, Kang Daniel/Park Jihoon. will be very angst and hurting. I can't make summary but it's worth it I promise. sadistic!daniel, I'm sorry nielwink fans I didn't mean to hurt. dark past!jihoon, i really tortured him here. And guanlin being that one knight in shiny armor who does his job despite all the harms and threats


A/N: It's just a prologue and I know it's all messy here and there but give it a try cuz I'm doing my best okay, /slap

plus my main languange is not english and please excuse that, and happy reading!

Lai Guanlin might had seen him often than before, maybe not. But those familiar dreamy eyes wouldn't be that hard to recalled. Unfortunately, the most beatiful eyes he has seen in his entire life -Guanlin wasn't some kind of guy who likes to exaggerated anything, if he said so then it's the truth- is following by sad stare and gloomy aura all over the boy.

He kept his gaze at the boy, curiousity eats him out as he suddenly aware that the seemingly older boy is that one person who will always eat alone at the corner of the canteen, all alone.

He maybe doesn't aware too that he has staring too long because his obnoxious friend send him a weird look and an amusement all over his annoying face.

"I don't know he's your type,"

"Wha--?"

Guanlin turns to his friend with an unreadable expression, or rather completely deny that he had been caught staring unnecessary long at someone who he barely knows.

"I don't."

"You don't what?"

"For Christ's sake Seonho shut your mouth for a minute."

Seonho laughed loudly and hands Guanlin sandwiches and cola he bought for them before.

"The name's Park Jihoon, a sunbae second class, I've seen him around my neighborhood sometimes I think,"

Seonho slumped on the nearest bench and starts to munch on his sandwich, Guanlin following him by sat beside him, but his eyes still lingered at Park Jihoon, who apparently doesn't aware being stared at because he was too busy eating and read on whatever the book he's holding right at the moment.

"Are you gonna just stare at him like that until the bell ring?"

Seonho's voice pulls him from what he's doing and flustered a little bit, the shorter boy chuckled at his friend's obvious action.

"If you think he's interesting you should hits on him, though I don't expect he's someone that easy to get laid."

Guanlin doesn't reply anything on Seonho's cynical explanation, but he's kind of right. Somehow, after a few times seeing Park Jihoon around makes the latter catch his attention and couldn't get him out of his head.

Their lunch settled by silence for the next minutes after, maybe because Guanlin is drowning on his own mind and Seonho too busy stuffing his cheeks with his food than annoys his Taiwanese friend more.

"Do you guys live nearby, by any chance?"

A bit surprised by the sudden question because Seonho thought he has misinterpreted Guanlin's gaze made him excited, somehow.

"Uhm, maybe. I saw him once work at this one cafe I usually hang around at, and sometimes I saw him buying groceries at convinience store in front of my house,"

Guanlin hums and nods at that, silently thanking him for the information before focusing on his lunch again, this time no words being spoken anymore.

The bell then rang means the class is soon will start again, Guanlin still has his eyes on the brunette boy even after his back has disappeared from the canteen corridor and he feels someone pats his shoulder.

"Come on, I wouldn't want Mr. Lee nagging on us for being late."

They made their way to the class, and it's still noisy as ever, despite being freshmen, Guanlin and Seonho's class is ridiculously insolent and impolite, fortunately for Guanlin and Seonho they were also the smart ass students who had make it to the top five last semester and not being bothered by their evil classmates.

Ten minutes passed and Mr. Lee hasn't come yet, the chattering is louder all over the class and even someone is yelling one to another now.

Guanlin sighs deeply, uninterested indeed. He took out his earphones and the melodies of his favorite songs starts to brings him to another world. Although, his mind still on Park Jihoon, he really can't stop thinking about him and he's not even sure why.

"You wanna come over tonight?"

"What, why?"

"Why does a come over need an excuse? We could do anything. Play games, watching horror movies or just counting the stars outside, it's weekend man." Seonho shook his head at his friend's obliviousness

The class has ended without Mr. Lee coming for their Math subject and they boths are happy than ever.

Maybe they were the good kids, but they wouldn't mind if the scary killer teacher didn't come.

"Uh, I'll pass. Have to something tonight." Guanlin said as he strip his bag over his shoulder. Waiting Seonho to clear up his books and stuffs.

"What to do? Planning on stalking Park Jihoon?"

The way that he said it so casually makes Guanlin wants to hits him on the head.

"Knock it off, that definitely doesn't do anything with Jihoon-sunbae."

"Oh? Real smooth, Linnie."

Before Guanlin could say anything as reply, the boy has dragged him out the class by force that he accepts no rejection for tonight and demands Guanlin to accompany him.

The tall boy just sighs, he wouldn't argue with Seonho anymore because that's just a load of wasting time.

His attention is being catch up again by two boys standing not too far from them but slightly covered by the gate of the school, they were on the beside so the sight can't easily seen but Guanlin already grabbed Seonho's arm to stopped him walks further and inspecting them.

"What do you--"

"Ssh!"

Seonho looks at the same direction which Guanlin stares at, the familiar to boys standing beside other's boy big motorcycle.

"What's Daniel sunbae had to do with Jihoon sunbae?" Guanlin muttered and it sounds like it's more to himself.

He knows who's standing right in front of Park Jihoon right now, the most popular, handsome and rich guy -and all the great titles you can gave him- in the school. Kang Daniel. Who had broke uncountable hearts that had confessed to him.

Seonho chew on his lips, seemingly have his very own deep thought at this.

"I have no idea, but why did they look like lovers though?"

Guanlin felt a slightly unknown pang at his heart when what Seonho just said apparently true.

Daniel step closer to Jihoon as his hands snaked to the boy's waist, pulling him closer in an affectionate hug before nuzzled on the crook of his neck, the shorter seems shuddered at the action but Guanlin swears it's just wasn't his eyes do tricks on him but Jihoon hesitatingly wraps his hands around the big guy too.

"Well, that's a shame." Seonho commented lamely before turned into the opposite direction, avoids to take the road which he has to pass in front of the currently making out couple.

Guanlin still froze at his place, eyeing them with wide eyes, Seonho sighs and rolled his eyes then pulled his friend's hand before he might crying to see the scene.

"Sorry you have to see your crush making out with another guy," Seonho said half-heartedly as Guanlin silently follows him behind.

"But he's everything you're not, so you got no chances buddy." he pats Guanlin with a fake shympatic smile.

Guanlin wants to brush it off, he's sure he wasn't ugly -trying to be down to earth here- he's also tall and his dad owns half of Taiwan so he pretty much can get all the interests he wants but Guanlin also wasn't kind of guy who'd brag out about these to prove his power so he stayed silent.

I know it's a shitty prologue but I promise I'll get better in the next chapters, let me know what you think by leaving reviews. thanks!


End file.
